Madman - ZetTobi
by mysticaldragon11
Summary: A boy who is supposed to meet his friends for a camping trip takes a wrong turn and ends up at the mercy of a madman. His hell will be nothing compared to the captive boy the madman already holds in his clutches. Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

MADMAN

The motor home continued to move aimlessly down the winding road. The madman drove with confidence as he made his way to his home in the woods. In the back of the motor home on a filthy, stained mattress a teenaged boy writhed in pain. Every bump and every dip in the road felt like hell. His wrists were raw from the bindings and his naked body shivered from the cold.

The shivering made his body burn in agony as his lower back and hips stayed tense from the abuse received only a few minutes ago or was it hours? It was hard to tell anymore. Time was no longer a luxury and every second that stretched to every minute was lost upon the boy. He couldn't even remember when it was that he had been taken. Was it months, a year, it didn't matter anymore because no one was going to save him.

He could feel the motor home slow and then come to a stop. He couldn't see out the windows that had been spray painted black. He could only listen. His ears had become attuned to every sound. It was a curse and a relief. A telephone ringing meant a break in his abuse or the sound of footsteps alerted him to the presence of the madman. He was always prepared for the abuse until it began and then all resolve broke and he was screaming until his throat ached and he would cry until he was dry.

He was fifteen. He had come from a loving home and he had friends. He was a straight A student and he was a good kid. So why then had he been the one to be punished? He couldn't remember ever doing anything wrong that would warrant this kind of punishment. At first he thought it a ransom thing. His parents had money. He figured that his parents would pay the ransom to get him back and this would be over. Then days turned to nights of no rescue.

He had lost all hope after the first two weeks. He had lost a lot during that two weeks. He had been a virgin and he had never even kissed a girl yet. That had all been changed with in the second night he was there. He had stayed in a small room with no windows and a major lock on the door. That was the first night. He had laid down on the twin bed and cried himself to sleep. The next day he was brought food. He only knew that it was day because his captor had told him so.

The second night he watched as his captor walked into the room and smiled at him sweetly. The boy wasn't afraid. At least not yet. Only when he was bound to the bed and stripped was he afraid. The next few hours after that had made him believe in hell. He was absolutely sure he was there and it was the devil that had brought him here. Stripped and raped repeatedly he became aware of pain. He became aware of fear. He had become aware of mortality.

As if the rape wasn't bad enough the madman as he had come to see him now had to add more pain. He loved to dump iodine in its rawest form over any open wounds he left on the boy. With his rectum torn and bleeding and Iodine dumped into the tears he was sure death had found him and then he begged for it. Death of course was cruel. It never came to ease his pain nor did it promise him any comfort of freedom. He was now sure he had done something terrible and that this was his reward for the deed.

He had prayed many nights in a row for forgiveness to any deity who might be listening only to get nothing in return. He had come to hate God and all the prophets who claimed they forgave all of God's children. He now believed that the Devil was the only immortal being and that he had been dragged into Purgatory and would be sentenced to damnation for all eternity. Maybe he had just lost his mind like the madman.

The motor home began moving again only for a short time. It stopped again and then the engine turned off. The boy listened closely as the madman opened the driver's side door and closed it a moment later. Pulling against the binds that held his wrists made them burn furiously from all the raw skin. They had never healed and drew blood more times than not.

The side door to the motor home opened and the boy knew the madman was coming in to the room. The madman opened the door to look upon the boy. He was dressed in a heavy winter coat and gloves. A knit cap set upon his head and a scarf stopped most of the madman's breath from being seen. The boy on the other hand was able to see his breath at every exhale. The madman smiled sweetly at him as he always did.

"Well looky there. You are freezing. We should get you inside although I love the way the cold makes your nipples tight. Maybe we should stay out here and have some more fun. What do you say, Tobi?" The madman asked. Tears rolled down Tobi's cheeks. Would this torture never end?


	2. Chapter 2

MADMAN CH 2

He couldn't tell when he had been brought back to his little jail cell in the basement. He had blacked out after the madman had his "fun" and now he woke to darkness. He figured he had been out for a couple of hours at least. He was shivering but it wasn't from cold. It was from the reality that he was never getting out of here.

Tobi sat up slowly. He cringed as pain shot through him. The madman wouldn't give him pain medicine anymore because it made him way too relaxed for the sadistic madman's taste. The more Tobi bled the more he screamed the happier the madman was. Tobi broke down once more and sobbed uncontrollably. It wouldn't save him. Nothing could save him.

He drove down the highway looking at the map. He was sure he had taken the right turn but he didn't see a single thing that said he was going in the right direction. He was supposed to meet his friends at the cabin for a weekend camping trip. He should have gone with them when they asked but oh no. He had to stay and finish his editorial.

Now he was following a map from a convenience store and his friends' rough description of the place. He was about to make a U-turn when a house came into sight. He pulled up to the drive way. He was welcomed with the sight of big black iron gates locked up tight to keep people out.

He cursed. If this was the only place on this road then he needed to talk to this person if he could. He exited his car and climbed the fence hoping that he wouldn't be shot on sight. He dropped to the ground and was surprised that no one showed up to shoot or arrest him. He began walking towards the house and looked around to see if anyone was near.

A motor home sat outside of the house as if the person had just come back from a long trip and left it there until he could unpack it. The windows had all been spray painted black to keep the light out of the entire thing except for the cab. He thought it a bit peculiar but shrugged. Everyone had quirks.

He walked to the front door and took a deep breath. He grabbed the knocker and knocked. The house was brown and huge. It was a nice house with stained glass windows and golden knobs. The knocker itself was that of a lion head and it too was gold. He couldn't help but think that this person must have money.

He waited for a couple of minutes and then knocked again. He had barely taken his hand off the door and it opened to reveal a man in his mid forties. He had brown hair and a reseeding hairline. He was clean shaven and mostly fit. He wasn't a giant but he looked as though he could hold his own.

"Did you not see the gates?" The man asked.

He nodded and began to speak quickly. "I did and I am sorry to trespass but I believe that I am lost. My name is Zetsu and I was supposed to meet my friends for a camping trip. I think I took a wrong turn." He said.

The guy smiled. "It happens to the best of us." He said nicely.

Zetsu nodded again. He smiled thanking his lucky stars that the guy wasn't going to shoot him. The guy waved him into his house and closed the door softly the moment Zetsu was inside. He took a look out side once before closing the door to make sure no one else was around.

He waved Zetsu to follow him into the kitchen. Zetsu was impressed by the size and beauty of the inside of the house. "Let's take a look at this map shall we?" The man asked. Zetsu nodded and lay the map out on the table. He was glad he had thought to bring it with him.

The man took a look at it and asked where his destination was. Zetsu pointed out where he was supposed to go and sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck when the man laughed. He pointed out to Zetsu where he had made his mistake and Zetsu realized right away that he should have seen it.

"Would you like something to drink before you hit the road again? It is a few miles back to your correct turn." The man asked. Zetsu smiled and held up his hands. How could he refuse when the man had been kind enough to help him instead of shoot him?

"Thanks, I would love one. The man turned to the refrigerator and pulled out a plastic pitcher of lemonade. He poured a glass for Zetsu and handed it to him. Zetsu thought it a little strange that the man didn't pour one for himself but he took the glass and he was grateful. He took two long swigs of the lemonade and relished the cool liquid as it went down smoothly.

A few seconds later he stumbled and the glass fell from his hand shattering on the floor. His vision became blurry and he was sure he was going to pass out. He only managed a clear glimpse once as the man pulled out a shiny object and stepped towards him. A hunters' knife was the last thing he saw before hitting the floor.

Zetsu awoke sometime later. He was in a darkened room or so he thought. He felt his way around and winced when he felt his arm burn. He reached over and ran his fingers over his arm. A sticky substance oozed over his arm and pain shot through him every time he touched the jagged flesh.

The man had cut him. He wasn't sure what to think at the moment. The man had seemed so nice. Now he was aware that this guy was a psycho. He favored his injured arm as he walked around trying to find the door. To his dismay there wasn't one. He felt the walls and turned himself in a circle.

The walls were damp and dirty and the floor felt like dirt. He bent to feel the floor. It felt like dirt because that was exactly what it was. He was now aware he had no shoes on and that his socks were wet. He stepped around the prison again and it hit him all at once. He was down a well shaft.

Panic began to seize him as he tried to adjust to the new situation. Earlier his only concern was that he was going to be late meeting his friends. Now his concern was survival. He stopped pacing for a second only now aware that he had been. He thought for a moment. He was a journalist. He was going to be a reporter after college. He was going to get into some tight fixes.

He turned and felt the wall once more. The wall wasn't flat nor smooth it was bumpy and jutted out in places. If he could climb high enough he could get himself out of this mess. He began the slow journey of pulling himself up with his good arm and pushing with his tows. Finding the next jutted out brick was the real trick. Once he found them his journey went a little smoother.

He was about nine feet up when his foot slipped and sent him back to the bottom of the well. His fingernail tore free from his middle finger and began to bleed. He landed on his injured arm and heard a grotesque snapping noise that echoed off the walls of his future grave. He screamed unceremoniously as the pain shook him to the core.

He sat on the ground and held his injured arm the best he could because now his finger screamed in agony as well. He began to rock back and forth as tears coursed down his cheeks. He wanted out of this nightmare. He knew that only he could save himself but how was the question. That was also the question that he had to find the answer to and fast.


	3. Chapter 3

MADMAN CH 3

Zetsu began his slow descent up the well wall again. His finger screamed as he applied pressure and his broken arm ached furiously. His tows dug into the rocks as hard as they could and he kept his body tight against the wall. His foot slipped a couple of times and he desperately clung to the wall. At about fifteen feet his foot slipped and he thought he was going down once more.

He threw his broken arm out and grabbed the wall. He screamed and almost let go only to think that his death would come with a broken neck if he did so, so he continued to cling to the wall pain and all. He climbed another four feet before he began to see light seeping in around a well cover. He groaned. He would have to move that cover when he got to the top and he was sure he wouldn't be able to do it.

With the shape he was in he was certain the well cover would also have a lock on it. He reached the top and his legs shook with the strain and his arms ached from the grip they kept on the wall. He reached for the cover and pushed the cover was a solid concrete. He closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths. He couldn't give up now. He would surely die and he needed to get out of here.

He pushed on the cover as hard as he could once more and the cover moved about an inch. He smiled in spite of all that he had been through. He was going to get out one way or another. He pushed the cover again and lost his balance. He began to fall back and his feet were about to slip from their hold. He reached up at the last second and crammed his fingers between the cover and the edge of the well.

He swung there for a moment before his feet found their hold once more. He breathed a sigh of relief and stayed motionless for a second. His arm was in angry agony and he was pretty sure he was going to end up back in the bottom of the well with another broken one if he didn't move soon.

He again pushed the well cover with all of his might. The cover slid a good three inches giving him a clear view of the sky. It was just about dusk he guessed. The sun was setting and the world was a soft hazy glow of the remnants of the day.

He pushed the well cover over another three inches and could now stick his head out of the hole. He breathed the air and with new determination used the back of his neck and shoulders to shove the well cover off the rest of the way. He pulled himself out of the well and lay on the ground next to it. He took a deep gratifying breath and passed out.

He awoke again later to find the sky dark and the stars out. He wanted to be angry at the stars for twinkling in the sky as if nothing was wrong. He wanted to shout to them that everything was wrong. Instead he settled for pulling himself to his feet. He thought about recovering the well in case the psycho came back. He decided against it due to the fact that his broken arm would give him away if he screamed.

He stumbled and wobbled as he walked towards the gates. He was on the side of the house he now realized and he would have to pass the front of the house and the motor home to get there. He made it as far as the front of the motor home when he heard the front door open. The psycho was talking to someone.

"It is your own fault you know. If you would just listen then I wouldn't have to do this every time. Why would you want to leave me anyway? Am I not good to you?" He asked.

There was no answer to the psycho's question but Zetsu could see from the other side of the motor home that the psycho was carrying someone. He opened the door to the motor home and carried the bundle of blankets in. A moment later he exited the motor home and went back into the house.

Zetsu looked towards the driveway but it was the bundle in the blankets that made him walk around the motor home and open the door. He climbed inside and walked back to the bedroom. There on the bed in a bundle of bloody sheets lay a boy of about fifteen years of age. He had black spiked although messy hair and pale white skin.

Even in the darkness Zetsu could tell the boy was in pain. No sound came form the dry cracked lips of the boy but the continuous quivering and fetal position told him plenty. He moved towards the bed. Placing his good hand minus the fingernail on the boys shoulder, he spoke softly.

"Hey, my name is Zetsu. I am going to get you out of here." He said hoping to get the boy to trust him enough so they could get to his car and leave. The boy remained in his same position. Zetsu wondered if he had heard him or not.

"Run, get out of here before he hurts you too. You won't escape, ever." The small broken voice said. Zetsu cringed. This guy was a piece of work. Zetsu turned at the sound of the door to the motor home opening. He was either going to have to hide or face the posycho.

He turned to face the madman head on. The guy looked at him in shock. He hadn't expected that the kid would get himself out of the well. Now he drew a weapon. He pointed the gun at the kid and motioned for him to get out of the motor home. Zetsu put his hands up in front of him until he got to the door. He turned to face the madman and the madman kicked him square in the back.

Zetsu fell out of the motor home down the little metal steps. He turned to look at the madman with the gun and seen that he had followed him out. "You think you are going to take him away from me? He is mine. I worked hard to get him. He will stay with me forever." The madman said.

"You sick fuck! Who do you think you are? You can't just take a boy when you want him and expect to keep him like a pet. He is a person. There are laws against that. You will go to prison for a very long, long time when they catch you." Zetsu spat.

"You mean this law?" The madman asked pulling out a badge. Zetsu almost vomited. The madman was a cop. He was a decorated one at that. Zetsu turned his head away from the madman he was disgusted. No one was ever going to know what this guy was capable of. Zetsu in a rage ran forward and tackled the guy.

A pain screamed across the back of his head as the gun found the crown. He stumbled and went to the ground. He rolled to his feet and charged at the madman once more. A shot rang out and Zetsu went to the ground again. A bullet pierced his right hip and he lay on the ground gasping. The madman laughed and walked over to Zetsu. He aimed his gun at Zetsu's head and a shot rang through the night.

The madman stumbled. Zetsu looked up at the madman. The madman fell to the ground, blood running out of his mouth. Zetsu turned to look at the motor home. The boy stood naked in the moonlight. He had a shotgun in his hands and Blood run down his legs in streams. He dropped the gun and lowered himself to his knees and threw up. Zetsu passed out once more.

When he woke lights were flashing all around. Ambulances surrounded the place along with police cars and fire rescue. Zetsu was laying on a stretcher and he wasn't even aware of what was happening. Someone took his hand. "You're going to be okay, Zetsu. We are here with you." Zetsu looked for the voice.

He caught a glimpse of Kisame out the corner of his eye. His world went black. He woke again in the hospital. He stared at the wall for a while. A nurse came in and left. He sighed and looked at the clock. It was a little after noon the next day. He dropped his gaze to his cast.

It all seemed as though it had happened long ago. He couldn't believe that only a few hours had passed. His friends came into the room. They all stood in a row at the end of his bed. He tried to smile but he couldn't find it in him. He studied each face of the people standing at the end of his bed. He had known them all his life and yet he couldn't express how he was feeling.

The blond on the end of the row spoke up. They say you're going to be fine, un. They say that the bullet fragment didn't damage the bone so they were able to just stitch it up and your arm will heal quickly, un." He said trying to break the silence. Zetsu nodded. His tongue felt leaden.

"What the hell happened out there, man?" The silver haired one asked. A fist came out to punch the smaller guys arm. "Ow! What the fuck was that for?" The smaller one cursed. He got a glare from emerald green eyes. Zetsu sat up a little more.

"It's okay Kakuzu. Hidan is curious. I guess you all are. Thank you Deidara for telling me about my injuries. I wouldn't have thought to ask the doctors about them." He said easing the blonde's discomfort. He cleared his throat to ease the bile that seemed to be rising.

"It started when I got lost. I made a wrong turn. I found a house and went to ask for directions. The guy offered me lemonade and I took it. I woke up later in a well shaft. The guy had cut my arm and I broke it when I fell off the wall trying to climb out. I finally made it and then there was a motor home. It had black windows." Zetsu was almost speaking in a trance now and then all of a sudden it hit him.

"WHERE IS THE BOY?" He shouted. All of his friends now looked at him in concern. What boy was he referring too? "There was no boy, Zetsu. We found you and the guy who did all of this to you." Kisame said. Zetsu shook his head. Tears began to fall. "I have to find the boy." He said defiantly. The group of friends stood looking confused while he played the sight of the boy over in his mind.

The boy was out there and he had to find him one way or another.


	4. Chapter 4

MADMAN CH 4

Zetsu couldn't get out of the hospital fast enough. He headed for the parking lot and haled a taxi. His friends weren't aware he had been released yet and he had somewhere to be before they did. The taxi took him home and he stayed long enough to change clothes and get his car. His friends had taken it home for him and he was grateful.

He drove back to the nightmare wrong turn and made the same right instead of a left. It led him back to the house that would now be empty or if he was correct housed a boy who had been to hell and back. Zetsu drove up to the gates that now stood open. The house was covered in crime seen tape and Zetsu moved it out of his way as he entered.

His arm was in a sling and he had a cane for his hip but it only slowed him down. He would be a sore mother later but right now he had to find the boy who had saved his life. He hoped that the boy had gotten scared and ran until everyone was gone and then went back to the house. Zetsu opened the front door and walked in.

It was a moment of déjà vu all over again. He could almost see the man waving him in. He walked to the kitchen and looked around. He almost expected to see the lemonade spilled on the floor and the shattered glass. The kitchen was clean. There was no lemonade and no broken glass. He turned from the kitchen and walked into the living room.

Animal heads adorned the walls and swords of different cultures accompanied them. He walked over to the mantle and looked at the only picture in the room. It was a picture of a little boy and woman. He guessed it was either a wife and son or him and his mother. He turned from the room and walked over to the door leading to the cellar.

The door turned easily and made a soft swishing sound on the floor. He walked down the stairs or more like hobbled due to the sore hip. He came to the bottom of the stairs and was welcomed with the sight of a room across the way. A big heavy wooden door with locks on it stood open.

Zetsu limped his way over to the room and stopped in the doorway. He looked right. A table and a chair sat against the wall. He looked left a twin bed was the only other thing in the room. Upon the bed was the boy. He lay huddled in a ball shivering from the cold that wafted through the room. Zetsu could see the pale skin covered in scars and new cuts.

The boys face was hidden by the mattress that was stripped of sheets and a pillow. Shackles hung on the corners of the bed posts and nothing else was present. Zetsu made his way over to the bed. The boy whimpered. He could feel the madman coming for him again.

"Ssh. It's okay. I am not going to hurt you. I am the guy whose life you saved. I'm Zetsu." He said softly. The boy rolled over a little to look up at him.

"You shouldn't be here. He will hear you and he will come for you." The boy said. Zetsu shook his head. He sat on the edge of the bed. The boy cringed.

"No you killed the madman. He is dead. He can't hurt you anymore." Zetsu said. He reached over and brushed the hair off of the boy's forehead out of his eyes. The boy closed his eyes tightly.

"Will you be taking his place?" He asked. Zetsu pulled his hand away. He was shocked to hear that the boy thought he was going to be what the madman had been to him.

"No way, I would never do that to another human. Listen, you must have parents somewhere who are worried about you. Let me take you home." Zetsu said trying to ease the boy's fear.

A shrill laugh echoed across the room. Zetsu jumped at the sound of it. He looked at the boy concerned. "He killed them. He killed them all. I have no family. I have nobody. I am alone. He likes it that way. He says I am his now and no one can take me away." The boy smiled a sinister smile. It didn't fit the boy's features.

Zetsu sighed. He hadn't expected that the boy would be all there but this was bordering on insanity. He did the only thing he could do. He wrapped the boy up in a blanket that the boy had somehow had the mind to grab. He picked up the boy and cursed when his arm reminded him of its broken state.

His arm was the least of his worries right now though. He managed to get the boy over his shoulder and cradled against him as much as he could. It was an awkward angle but it was the best he could do. He carried the boy up the stairs and out of the basement. He wondered if the boy had ever been out of the basement other than to be carried to the motor home.

Somehow he doubted it. When he reached the living room he stopped and put the boy down on the couch. He wondered when the last time was the boy had worn clothes. He went to the madman's bedroom and found a pair of draw string sleep pants and an oversized T-shirt. He came back to the living room hoping the boy hadn't run off in his absence. The boy however was still on the couch staring out into nothing.

Zetsu pushed the blanket off of the boys shoulders and began the brutal task of dressing the boy. He slipped the T-shirt over his head and let the material fall over his body. The boy looked a bit shocked at him at first. Instinct kicked in and the boy put his arms through the proper holes of the shirt. The pants were a little harder as the boy was jerky and uncooperative as Zetsu tried to put them on him.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I need your help though. I can't get these on you with one hand. Please just help me get these on you so we can leave." Zetsu pleaded. The boy looked at Zetsu as if he had spoken a foreign language. "Leave? I can't. He will find me." The boy said. Zetsu closed his eyes and sighed.

"No he won't. He is dead, you killed him. He can't hurt you anymore." Zetsu said. The boy looked down at his bare knees. He began to sob uncontrollably. Zetsu sighed. He wrapped the blanket around the boy's waist and put the sleep pants over his shoulder. They needed to get as far away from here as possible.

Zetsu coaxed the boy to his feet. The boy was wobbly and pain was evident on his face. Zetsu wanted to murder the bastard all over again. Zetsu half carried half walked the boy out the front door to his car that thankfully was in the driveway in front of the motor home. As soon as the boy seen the motor home he began to scream.

Zetsu pulled the boy against him and hid his face from the monstrosity that had been the boy's mobile prison. He herded the boy to his car where he opened the passenger door and set the boy inside. He tucked the blanket around the boy's legs and shut the door. He reached over and grabbed the seat belt and hooked the belt over the boy's body. The boy continued to use his hands to hide his face as Zetsu climbed into the driver's side.

Zetsu hooked his seat belt and started the engine. He gave the house one last look of disgust and pulled out of the gated property. He wanted to blow the damn place to smithereens. He drove down the street and not once did he look in the rearview mirror. There was no point in looking back when there was a boy who needed him to move him forward into the future.


	5. Chapter 5

MADMAN Ch 5

The night before was a blur. How he managed it, Zetsu didn't know but he had somehow gotten the skittish boy inside his apartment and onto the couch. He had gotten a name from the weary boy after calling the boy 'kid' numerous times. "Tobi." No last name no middle name just Tobi. Zetsu figured that would be good enough for now.

Every move Zetsu made was calculated and observed with mistrust. Fatigue made the boy look as though he were a zombie from a horror movie Zetsu had seen with his friends. He placed pillows and blankets on the couch and wasn't really surprised by the look of confusion on the younger boy's face. The psycho had made Tobi sleep in a cold basement with no blankets or pillow.

"You will use these tonight to sleep, okay Tobi?" Zetsu asked. He eyed the boy waiting for some response. Tobi gave none. He simply took the pillow and placed it on the couch where his head would lay and wrapped himself up like a mummy in the blankets. He curled into the fetal position on the couch and stared wide eyed at nothing in particular.

Zetsu sighed and walked to his own room. His arm ached and he was beyond tired himself. Maybe leaving the hospital prematurely wasn't a good idea but he had to find the boy. Now that he had, he wasn't sure what his next move would be. He only knew he had to somehow help Tobi.

The next morning would have been comical if Zetsu hadn't known what Tobi had gone through. When Zetsu emerged from his room he had found Tobi barricaded in between the furniture in the room. The couch and chair had been placed like barriers around the t.v. stand. The furniture made a circle in the room with Tobi dead center of it. Zetsu wasn't sure what he should say or do. So he left it and moved on into the kitchen.

The telephone ringing sent Tobi running deeper into the apartment and slamming a door behind him somewhere. Zetsu rubbed his forehead and answered the phone. He should have known better. Deidara was chewing him up one side and down the other and then someone else had the phone. Sasori gave Zetsu hell about disappearing and making everyone worry.

He apologized as much as he could but he figured it would be a while before he was forgiven. Right now his concern wasn't weather his friends were mad at him or not. His main concern was a very traumatized boy hiding somewhere in his apartment. He politely gave Sasori the brush off and hung up.

His first thought was to go and flush the boy out. Then logic hit him. The boy was probably hungry and Zetsu was a good cook. He would use his talent to bring the boy out of hiding. About twenty minutes later Zetsu had a full breakfast prepared and the table set. He stepped into the living room and called out to the boy.

He made his way back into the kitchen and sat down. He placed food on both of the plates and waited. A moment later he could see a shock of black hair poking around the corner into the kitchen. Tobi slipped quietly into the room and sat down with a wince. Zetsu felt his heart clench at the memory of what the boy had gone through.

Tobi reached with his fingers to pick up his scrambled eggs. Zetsu slowly reached out and stopped him. Tobi looked wild eyed at Zetsu awaiting punishment of some sort. Zetsu simply picked up Tobi's fork and placed it in the boy's shaking hand. He offered Tobi a gentle smile and went back to his own food.

Once Tobi remembered what a fork was used for he began wolfing down his food. Zetsu was about to speak up a couple of times about slower chewing made for better digestion, only he figured it would fall on deaf ears or make the boy stop eating altogether. Once breakfast was done, Zetsu cleared the table and watched as Tobi retreated back to the living room into his shelter of furniture.

Zetsu knew it would take some time to get Tobi to act normal again but he couldn't help feel a little irritated that Tobi still didn't quite trust him. He was after all the one to rescue Tobi from his hell. Zetsu picked up the phone and called his work. He told his boss that he had been in an accident and would need to take his sick days. He had one week of sick days stacked up and a couple of weeks vacation. He would probably need all three to get Tobi to relax.

After he called his boss and his friends and had to go through the whole lecture of leaving the hospital without a word again he finally was able to begin his task of managing Tobi. Zetsu moved the couch back to its normal place and didn't miss the disgruntled look Tobi threw him. Once he had the couch back in its spot he sat down with the remote and turned on the T.V.

The sound wasn't loud but it made Tobi jump and duck behind the chair. After several minutes of hiding he peeked out from behind it and noticed that the T.V. was playing cartoons. He worked his way out to the middle of the floor, a safe distance from Zetsu but close to the T.V. to make a quick getaway if need be.

Zetsu knew that Tobi had been missing for a year. In that year the psycho had taken everything away from him. All except for his ability to scream and cry in pain. It made him sick to his stomach that he was going to have to show Tobi how to be human again. Right now the best that he could describe Tobi was a caveman. The boy was dirty and needed a bath but Zetsu knew they were a long ways from that.

Zetsu figured if he could get Tobi to fall back into a normal routine then he might have a chance of saving this boy. The routine Tobi had before was one of fear and uncertainty. Zetsu wanted to make things run like clockwork for Tobi and always let the boy know what was going to happen when it happened. He felt that that would be the best therapy for him at the moment.

Cartoons slowly ebbed away to news and other boring television but Tobi sat as if in a trance in front of the set. Zetsu picked up the remote and walked over to where Tobi sat. Tobi immediately flinched as Zetsu's shadow fell across him. He reached out a steadying hand and placed it on Tobi's shoulder. "Whoa, I'm not going to hurt you. I want to show you how to use this. That way you can watch it when you want and if I am busy you can do it yourself." Zetsu said gently.

Tobi looked wearily at Zetsu and then to the remote. Zetsu began showing him the power on/off button and the channel selector. He showed Tobi the volume and how to adjust everything. Tobi took the remote carefully afraid to touch Zetsu's hand and eyed the plastic device as though it were foreign. Zetsu wanted to cry. He knew that Tobi had to have had all of this once and just repressed it all.

Tobi began changing the channels on the television and stopped on the animal planet. He held the remote against his chest as he watched the show. Zetsu left him to it while he went to re-bandage his arm. He took off the sling and began unwrapping the gauze. He knew his arm was going to look bad but when he saw it, it made him gasp in horror.

The red angry cut down his arm looked worse now in the light of the bathroom. Bruising accompanied the stitches and the broken wrist was swollen to a grotesque size. Zetsu had begged them not to cast his wrist at the hospital and now he regretted that decision. He needed to see his doctor. He walked out to the kitchen and picked up the phone.

Tobi still sat in the middle of the room watching animal planet and Zetsu thought it was just as well. His doctor's secretary answered and he made an appointment for an hour. He needed to shower and put on something other then sweatpants. He walked back to his room and found some decent clothes. He headed back to the bathroom and stopped in the hall to tell Tobi what he was going to do.

The boy however was gone form his spot and Zetsu had a moment of sheer panic. He walked hurriedly through the living room and into the kitchen. There stood Tobi with the refrigerator door open. Zetsu sighed in relief and walked up to the younger boy. "Tobi, what do you need?" He asked. Tobi cried out in surprise and backed up until he fell over a chair and sat hard on the kitchen floor.

He cried out again as pain shot through him. His body had taken so much abuse from the psycho raping him that he wondered if he would ever feel good again. Terrified eyes watched Zetsu as the older boy hurried towards him. Tobi threw his arm up to block Zetsu. Zetsu slowly and carefully put a hand on Tobi's knee.

"Hey, Tobi. It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you. Calm down okay?" Zetsu asked hopefully. How many times had Tobi heard the psycho say that? How many times had he promised not to hurt him? In the end he always did. Zetsu however helped Tobi up off of the floor. He guided Tobi into the living room and helped the boy lay on the couch with his blanket.

Zetsu knelt down by Tobi's head. "Can I get you something, Tobi? Are you thirsty?" Tobi hid behind his blanket and shyly peeked over the edge. He nodded. Zetsu smiled now they were getting somewhere. "What do you want to drink?" Zetsu asked. Tobi looked over at the counter in the kitchen. He pointed and then ducked behind his blanket.

Zetsu looked at the counter and was about to ask again when he saw the soda can sitting there. He smiled again at Tobi and went to get the boy his drink. He pulled a cold Sierra Mist out of the refrigerator and opened it. He carried it into the living room and coaxed Tobi into a semi sitting position. He handed Tobi the can and was shocked to see Tobi begin to guzzle it.

Tobi's eyes watered from the carbonation and he looked like he was in pain. He thrust the can towards Zetsu as if it were an enemy attacking him. Zetsu barely caught it. Tobi clenched his hands over his stomach and squeezed his eyes shut. A moment later he belched and looked at Zetsu as if it was all his fault.

Zetsu couldn't help it and he laughed. "Tobi, its soda. Do you remember soda? It has bubbles and when you drink it, it causes air bubbles to build gas in your stomach. Soda should be sipped slowly." Zetsu said. He sat the now half empty can on the end table. "I have to go take a shower now. Stay here on the couch okay?" He asked. Tobi didn't answer nor did he make any attempt to agree.

Zetsu left and went about his business. When he returned from his shower Tobi was sipping the soda and watching a show. Zetsu figured the pop incident was passed now. That was good because his arm was killing him and he needed to get to his appointment.


	6. Chapter 6

Madman Ch 6

Zetsu spent the next three days doing the same routine. Tobi would move the furniture into the middle of the room to barricade himself and Zetsu would have to put it all back. It was a good thing that he was able to push most of it back using his legs. His arm was healing but it was still a slow process.

He had managed to get Tobi to eat a full meal on the second day but almost nothing on the third. The kid was skin and bones from his abuse and he was still way too skittish to take anywhere. Zetsu had thought taking him to the doctor would be a good idea until Tobi realized that he would have to go out of the apartment.

That went over like a bomb in a church. Tobi screeched a screech that Zetsu never wanted to hear again as long as he lived and had locked himself in the bathroom. Because he lived in an apartment and had only the one bathroom you could see the inconvenience of that situation. He had somehow managed to coax Tobi out and get him calm again by promising to not take him outside.

The phone ringing was still enough to make Tobi dive behind the chair or the couch if someone called. Zetsu had finally managed to explain his behavior to his friends only to get scolded by them. They thought he should turn Tobi over to the police and let them worry about him. Zetsu was having no part of that and had rudely hung up on Hidan. He felt bad now but he couldn't do that to this boy who had seen so much pain.

It was late afternoon and the sun was beginning to set. Tobi was dozing on the couch and Zetsu decided that he should order pizza for dinner. He had tried other things like ramen and sandwiches, even cereal. Tobi found Ramen good, sandwiches less appetizing and cereal was declined completely. Zetsu had to wonder if Tobi even remembered what pizza was.

At five thirty on the dot the pizza delivery guy knocked on the door. Zetsu moved to answer it when a blur came out of no where and tackled him to the floor. It took him a few minutes of cursing, having landed on his sore arm and struggling to get up. He took a look behind him at what had thrown him on the floor and a whimpering Tobi sat on his knees giving him the most scared look Zetsu had ever seen.

"Just a minute please." Zetsu called. He leaned down and looked at Tobi. "Ssh. It's okay. No one is coming in. I just have to talk to them for a minute and then they will leave. Okay?" Zetsu asked. Tobi thought about it and then slowly nodded. Zetsu turned to answer the door and felt arms wrap around his leg. He looked down in surprise. Tobi had his face hidden in Zetsu's pants leg and his arms hugged tightly to his calf. He reached down and softly stroked the messy black hair.

He reached up and opened the door a crack. The pizza guy looked a little bit frustrated that Zetsu was taking so long. He handed Zetsu the pizza and Zetsu handed the guy the money. Zetsu tried to step back and almost fell over Tobi. He caught his footing and managed to close the door before looking down at his stray.

"Tobi, its time to eat. Let's go into the kitchen and eat okay?" He asked. Tobi looked up with a cute look and nodded a little as he released Zetsu's leg. They walked into the kitchen and Zetsu was again surprised to see that he hadn't had to bribe the boy to follow. They sat down and Zetsu opened the box. Tobi eyed it warily for a second.

Zetsu picked up a slice and took a bite showing Tobi it was okay to eat it. Tobi mimicked the movements and took a bite of the pizza. Zetsu held his breath hoping he wouldn't push it away. Tobi chewed experimentally for a minute before taking another bite. Forty minutes later the box was practically empty and Tobi was finishing off his fifth piece. Zetsu resisted the urge to pump his fist and yell "score".

Zetsu took a couple of his pain pills and walked into the living room to find something on television. He sat on the couch with the remote and flipped through the channels. Tobi crept slowly to the couch and climbed on the other end. Zetsu smiled to himself at how he was helping the boy become more comfortable in his own skin.

Pirates of the Caribbean happened to be on and Zetsu left it on the channel. He didn't know how Tobi would react to the movie but he hoped it would help get rid of some of the jumpiness. As the movie progressed Zetsu hadn't noticed at first how Tobi had moved to the middle of the couch, but as the movie played on it was becoming clear to Zetsu that Tobi was seeking Zetsu's comfort.

Tobi moved up against Zetsu now and put his head against his arm. Zetsu stayed relaxed trying his damndest not to spook the boy. Tobi clung loosely to Zetsu's arm and Zetsu reveled in the way Tobi's skin felt. It was so soft and smooth. Zetsu not thinking reached up and ran his fingers over Tobi's exposed cheek. He didn't feel the tension building in the boy and he didn't realize his mistake until it was too late. Tobi jumped up from the couch and ran to the bedroom. He locked the door and Zetsu could have sworn he heard his closet door slam.

"Shit!" Zetsu cursed. What had he been thinking? Just when Tobi was starting to trust him he went and messed it all up. He sighed tiredly. Well he had better get settled on the couch tonight and try to coax Tobi out tomorrow when he had time to calm down. Zetsu was still in a self hating mood as he drifted off to sleep. Unbeknown to him that after he had fallen asleep Tobi unlocked the bedroom door and lay down on the floor by the couch to be close to Zetsu.

When Zetsu woke the next morning his back was stiff from the position he had fallen asleep in and his arm ached. He sat up and was a little confused as to why he was in the living room. A moment later realization came over him. That's right. Tobi. He was about to get up to go get some pain medicine when he practically stepped on said boy. He fell back onto the couch with a gasp. He hadn't thought that Tobi would be here next to him after his mistake the night before.

No matter how many times he blinked the image of a sleeping Tobi remained. Zetsu smiled softly and pulled the blanket off the couch that he himself hadn't bothered to use. He placed it over Tobi and maneuvered his way around him into the kitchen. He popped a couple of pills and made his way to the bathroom. A shower sounded good and he hoped that the next few days would prove to be fruitful. Maybe Tobi had a chance of returning to society after all.


	7. Chapter 7

Madman Ch 7

Two months later~

Zetsu stood in the shower rinsing the shampoo from his hair. He smiles as he hears Tobi's favorite show playing away in the living room. He had learned that Tobi really liked the show King of the Hill. He had gotten Tobi to talk a little more and he now could get Tobi to bathe. It had been a fight but he had shown him where everything was and how to wash his hair. Tobi had done a pretty good job his first time out.

Also Zetsu was able to leave to go to work now. That had been a chore and trying to get Tobi to stay calm whenever someone came over was a different story. Tobi had stopped clinging to his leg in fear and had settled for clinging to his neck now instead. To say that was an accomplishment was a little overstated. Still Tobi seemed to be bouncing back better than Zetsu had first thought.

Zetsu dried off and dressed before leaving the bathroom. Even being without a shirt around Tobi could make the boy flip. He had learned the hard way. Now he made sure to cover everything. He entered the living room to find Tobi actually smiling about something that the guy on the show said. Zetsu smiled and ruffled Tobi's hair. Tobi looked up a bit worried at first and then when he saw the playful look on Zetsu's face he relaxed.

"So what would you like for dinner, Tobi?" Zetsu asked the raven haired boy who had stolen his couch and remote along with his heart as it turns out. Tobi smiled at Zetsu and Zetsu's heart skipped a beat. He loved to see Tobi smile.

"Pizza." Tobi said immediately. Zetsu rolled his eyes. That was all Tobi wanted to eat it seemed.

"Don't you want to eat anything healthy? What if you end up like that kid on King of the Hill? Zetsu made his cheeks puff out and held his arms out around his stomach in a large circle. Tobi giggled hysterically and Zetsu laughed back.

Tobi's laughter was music to his ears. He had been so worried about this damaged boy. Now he wasn't as worried but he still had questions. He still needed to decide what to do with Tobi exactly. The boy lived in the apartment but he wouldn't let Zetsu take him out of it at all so school or a job was out of the question. At least for now.

Zetsu ordered pizza and waited for it to arrive as he sat down at the table to go over his mail. He sighed in frustration at his hand. It twitched and cramped from the attack on his arm making his hand the enemy. Holding a pen was worthless. He dropped the pen and lay his head on his arm. Stupid muscle spasming hand. A soft touch to his shoulder made him look up.

Tobi stood next to him and was trying to look over his shoulder at the check he was trying to write. Zetsu sat up and let Tobi look. A moment later Tobi picked up the pen and wrote out the check. He handed Zetsu the pen and smiled. Zetsu gave Tobi a wide eyed look. "How did you know how to do that?" Zetsu asked. Tobi shrugged and looked down.

"I saw my mom do it." He said not making eye contact. Zetsu smiled and reached out to softly squeeze Tobi's hand.

"Thank you, Tobi. I appreciate it." He said and once again Tobi was beaming. He turned and went back to the living room to watch his show.

Zetsu signed the check and placed it in the envelope. He licked the glue and made a face as he readied it for the mail box. He got up and answered the door when the pizza guy came and paid him a good tip. He was the same one they had seen a lot over the passed couple of months. They took it into the living room and ate while they watched TV. Zetsu had to work in the morning so he would be going to bed shortly and he didn't bother with making Tobi go if he didn't want to.

Tobi still had nightmares that were rather bad. He would scream and then try to fight Zetsu when he tried to comfort him as he confused him with his captor. Tobi would always cry and apologize for his behavior but Zetsu always old him it was okay. Zetsu thought now was a good time to broach the subject of Tobi's family.

"Tobi, do you have any other family?" Zetsu asked. Tobi turned to look at him for a moment. He looked like he was trying to think of any he may have.

"I have an aunt and uncle. I don't know where they are. I saw them a few times when I was little but I haven't seen them in years." He said. Zetsu smiled. He was so proud of Tobi and how he had begun to get his mind back.

"Well I was just wondering if there was somewhere you could go. Like any family that could take you." Zetsu said. Tobi's face fell. His pizza lay forgotten as he stood up and ran from the room, locking himself in Zetsu's bedroom yet again. Zetsu looked utterly confused. What did he say this time?

"Tobi." He called as he stood outside of the door. He knocked softly and waited for a sound. "Tobi, what did I do? Did I say something wrong? Tobi please unlock this door." Zetsu called desperately. A moment later a click could be heard as the door was unlocked.

"Tobi, hey what's the matter?" Zetsu said as he entered the room to see a sobbing Tobi on his bed. Feeling helpless and not knowing what to do he sat down on the bed and placed his hand on Tobi's back. He rubbed small circles in the boy's back trying to calm him. Tobi surprised him by sitting up and turning around to throw himself into Zetsu's lap. He wrapped his arms around Zetsu's shoulders and lay his head on his shoulder.

Zetsu put his arms around the crying shaking boy and ran his fingers through soft black hair. He inhaled the scent that was purely Tobi and sighed in contentment. Tobi too seemed to have calmed down a bit. Tobi pulled away slightly to look at Zetsu. His eyes shone with tears and his cheeks were wet from crying.

"You , don't want me. You want me to leave. I like it here. I don't want to leave. I want to be here with you. I can't be anywhere that you're not. I need you." Tobi said through strained tears and an awful pain in his chest and heart. Zetsu was downright floored now. Tobi needed him? Well then by all means he would be there.

"No, Tobi. I don't want you to leave. I just thought maybe you would want to find your family and go live with them. I am more than happy for you to stay here. I have a confession to make to you Tobi. I like you a lot. In fact I think I have fallen for you, but don't worry. I don't want anything from you. I just like having you here." Zetsu said quickly. He just needed Tobi to know that he was always welcome to stay.

Tobi was no longer crying but looking at Zetsu in a way that Zetsu couldn't describe. All of a sudden Tobi was back against Zetsu and his lips were a breath away from Zetsu's. Tobi shyly leaned forward and brushed his lips against Zetsu's. Zetsu stayed still and let Tobi kiss him. If this is what made Tobi happy than he would allow him the control.

Tobi pulled away and blushed a dark red. He tried to hide his face but Zetsu caught his chin. He smiled and kissed Tobi's lips lightly just as Tobi had kissed his a second ago. Tobi smiled and laid his head on Zetsu's shoulder. Zetsu ran his hands down Tobi's back and reveled in the feeling of Tobi's body in his arms.

"Hey, Tobi. Would you like to be my boyfriend?" Zetsu asked. Tobi looked at Zetsu again and as if he were thinking about it looked off in the distance. A worried look came over his features.

"Hey, hey. It's not like that. We DO NOT have to have sex. I am fine with holding you and a few kisses here and there. I know you have been through a lot and you are still trying to recover from it. I am here for you. I want you to have complete control in this relationship if that is what you need." Zetsu said. Tobi laid his head back on Zetsu's shoulder.

"I want to be your boyfriend." He said. Zetsu was so happy he could die and the boy in his arms was his fallen angel.

They pulled apart and Zetsu led Tobi back out to the living room. They finished eating and watching the show and Zetsu cleaned up the Pizza and dishes while Tobi picked up the trash. Zetsu went to brush his teeth and Tobi followed him. Zetsu smiled as he watched Tobi brush his own teeth and get back into life habits.

Zetsu went into his room to collect his pajamas and Tobi followed him yet again. He grabbed his own and the two headed for the bathroom. Tobi went in first and changed and then Zetsu went in and changed. Standing in the hall way getting ready to say goodnight, Zetsu kissed Tobi's lips softly. Tobi kissed back lightly and then they parted.

"Tobi, if you want to, you can sleep in my bed with me. I promise you that I won't do anything you don't want me to. I just think it might help with the nightmares if you are close to me. It is totally up to you. I will leave my door open so you can if you want to." He said and turned to go into his room. He pulled back the covers and crawled into bed. He turned on his alarm and turned out his light.

He had learned a long time ago to leave the rest of the lights on. Tobi hated it dark. Zetsu didn't really blame him but he was sure that he was afraid his captor would come back for him even though the bastard was dead. Zetsu's utility bill suffered a hefty blow because of it but he would deal with it.

Zetsu noticed that the lights were going out in the apartment one by one. He wondered what Tobi was up to. The hall light was still on as Tobi came into his room and turned on the bedside lamp. He then went out to the hall and turned off the light. He ran back into he room and crawled into bed with Zetsu and turned out the light. A moment later he was in Zetsu's arms and breathing deeply.

Zetsu patted his back mentally for a job well done so far. He had Tobi as his boyfriend and the boy was well on his way to recovery. Zetsu hadn't expected that this would happen but he couldn't be happier that it had. His life had changed for the better all because of a raven haired boy named Tobi.


	8. Chapter 8

Madman Ch 8

Zetsu left for work while Tobi still slept. It had been hard to leave seeing his love laying there so peaceful. He sluggishly walked to his cubicle and sat down at his computer. He drank his coffee and turned on his screen. He hated his mundane job but it paid the bills and he needed to get those caught up now that he could work again. He had missed almost a month of work and had suffered threats of being fired on top of bills piling up.

His mind kept straying to black hair and pale skin. The soft look of Tobi's sleeping face made his heart ache to be close to the boy. Shaking his head he began his daily routine of typing up proposals and filing them. By lunch time he hadn't accomplished as much as he had hoped and his boss' assistant was on his ass. He sighed and dropped into his usual seat at the employees lunch table.

His pastrami on rye felt like lead in his stomach and tasted like card board today. He would have been better off with cold pizza today but he had stopped at his favorite sandwich shop instead. Throwing the rest of it in the trash he went back to his cubicle and began working again. His boss' assistant showed up to tell him that the boss wanted to see him. Great he was probably getting fired after all.

He walked into the office and closed the door. His boss gave him a stern look and he sighed. He was in the office for about fifteen minutes getting chewed out and then got pissed and quit his job instead, telling the boss to kiss his ass. He stormed to his cubicle and grabbed his jacket and phone before storming out of the main entrance. Now standing by his car he was kicking his own ass for quitting.

He drove to his apartment and kept berating himself as he walked up to his door. He unlocked it and hoped like hell he wouldn't scare Tobi. The boy was no where to be seen and Zetsu walked inside casually. He tossed his coat on the couch and put his phone and keys on the counter in the kitchen. He made his way to the bedroom when he heard a noise.

He seen that his bedroom door was open and looking inside he caught his breath. Tobi lay in the middle of the bed naked and was touching himself. It was as though he was afraid to touch but couldn't help himself. Tobi's cock was rock hard and red from the strain. The tip glistened with precum and he looked like he was in pain and not sure of how to fix it.

Zetsu didn't know what he should do. Should he stay in the hall and let Tobi figure it out or should he go in and ask Tobi if he wanted him to fix it for him? Finally giving in to the latter he walked in. Tobi had his eyes open but was staring at the ceiling. Whimpers fell from parted lips and his hand rubbed his abdomen as if that would stop the discomfort.

"Tobi, do you want me to help you?" Zetsu asked. Tobi's eyes flew to Zetsu and fear was written all over his face. Zetsu stayed back from the bed, not wanting Tobi to think he was going to hurt him. Zetsu smiled softly at Tobi and Tobi began to calm a bit.

"Zetsu, it hurts." Tobi whimpered. Zetsu nodded. He could see how much pain Tobi was in. "I can't make it stop." He whispered as tears leaked from the corners of his eyes. Zetsu stepped closer to the bed. Tobi scooted back a little trying to put distance between them. Zetsu sighed. This wasn't going well.

"Tobi how about I show you how you can make it feel better? That way it is you and not me." Zetsu said. Tobi furrowed his brow and looked at Zetsu questioningly.

"Come here, Tobi. Turn around and lean your back against me." Zetsu said. Tobi crawled cautiously to Zetsu. He kept his eyes locked on him as he slowly turned around. Zetsu took Tobi's hand in his and wrapped it around his cock. Tobi gasped and hissed as the hand made contact.

"Friction is the only way to make it better. Rub your member like this." Zetsu instructed moving Tobi's hand up and down over his cock. Zetsu could feel Tobi tense as the pleasure built up. Zetsu let go of Tobi's hand and watched as Tobi did it himself. He was slow and uncoordinated and it made him whimper in frustration.

Zetsu turned Tobi and laid him on his back so that he could leave Tobi alone to take care of his problem. When Zetsu rose to leave, Tobi reached out and grabbed Zetsu's shirt. Pleading eyes made Zetsu stay. He sat back down and leaned over to kiss Tobi's lips. Tobi wrapped both arms around Zetsu's neck and kissed back.

Zetsu could still feel Tobi's issue poking him in the side as they leaned together. Zetsu took a chance and wrapped his hand around Tobi's weeping member. Tobi tensed from fear and then moaned as Zetsu stroked his rock hard shaft. Zetsu kept the pace steady and not erratic. He didn't want to scare Tobi.

Zetsu kissed Tobi slowly drawing it out to keep Tobi occupied as he brought Tobi to orgasm. Tobi cried out as he came in Zetsu hand and onto both of their stomachs. Tobi's was bare while Zetsu's was still covered by his shirt. Zetsu sat back and took off his shirt to wipe up the mess. Tobi lay panting and satisfied.

Zetsu wiped the cum off of the both of them and covered Tobi with the blankets to let the boy sleep. Zetsu grabbed another shirt and was about to leave Tobi to sleep. Tobi was looking at Zetsu but not at his face. He was eyeing Zetsu's crotch of his pants. A prominent bulge was present and yet Zetsu hadn't tried anything with him.

Tobi remembered all to well that his captor had always used his to satisfy himself while Tobi suffered pain. Zetsu wasn't like that it seemed and this only made Tobi trust him that much more. Tobi blushed as he looked at Zetsu looking at him. Zetsu smiled and walked from the room. He was stopped in the hall by Tobi running to him still naked.

"You are in pain too. Why did you not do something to me to make your pain go away?" Tobi asked. He looked so innocent that it broke Zetsu's heart to look at him.

"No Tobi, it's wrong for someone to do that to someone else. The only way that that is okay is if it is okay with both people involved. I will never make you please me. I can take care of it myself. Don't worry about me okay? If you need me to make you feel better just ask. I will do it for you anytime, but I will never use my body unless you want me to." Zetsu said. He kissed Tobi's lips and led the tired boy back to the bed.

He tucked him in one last time before going into the bathroom. A shower and an hour later his own need was taken care of and he was in the kitchen deciding what to make for dinner. He couldn't help but think about how Tobi had looked in pleasure. He would have to make sure to make Tobi look like that always.

Tobi joined him in the kitchen a bit later. He was dressed and his sleep tousled hair made him even cuter. Zetsu smiled and kissed the boys lips as he hugged him. Tobi wiggled into Zetsu arms a little further. Zetsu let go of the refrigerator door and held Tobi close to him. He deepened the kiss and slipped his tongue inside of Tobi's mouth.

Tobi moaned as their tongues rubbed against one another. Zetsu broke the kiss and kissed Tobi's forehead. He released Tobi and went back to the refrigerator and its contents. Tobi frowned as he watched Zetsu turn from him. He didn't understand why Zetsu would make him feel so happy and so good and then just turn away from him.

Zetsu glanced at Tobi and took in the forlorn look. It made him chuckle to see how close to tears Tobi was at the abandonment. He reached out and took Tobi into his arms again and kissed him once more. Tobi smiled and let Zetsu hold and kiss him like before. He moaned again as the kiss deepened.

Zetsu reached between them and brushed his hand over Tobi's groin and indeed the boy was hard once more. Zetsu groaned inwardly. He wondered if he should ask Tobi what he wanted but it was evident that Tobi wanted a repeat of the previous actions. Zetsu led them into the living room, dinner forgotten and sat Tobi on the couch.

He pulled Tobi's butt to the edge of the couch and looked at Tobi as he reached up to undo his pants. Tobi smiled and blushed. Zetsu pulled the pants and boxers down to Tobi's knees to reveal the hardened shaft. Zetsu leaned forward and began testing the water. He licked the tip of Tobi's member and Tobi gasped.

A few flicks of his tongue on the tip of the shaft had Tobi moaning in bliss. Zetsu took the head into his mouth and sucked lightly. He kept his eyes on Tobi to make sure that his happy expression didn't change. Zetsu bobbed his head and sucked as he pulled more of the member into his mouth.

Tobi thrust forward and deep throated Zetsu making his eyes water. Zetsu reached up and placed his hands lightly on Tobi's hips. Tobi immediately put his hands on Zetsu's and tried to push them off. Zetsu let Tobi pushed them a little to see that there was give and no harmful intent.

Zetsu never stopped sucking and Tobi threw his head back and cried out as the coil tightened. Zetsu used his thumbs to rub Tobi's stomach to help ease the tightness. It seemed to help because Tobi removed his hands from Zetsu's and instead placed them on Zetsu's head to hold his mouth on his cock.

A few more hard sucks and Tobi screamed in release. He came into Zetsu's mouth and continued to push Zetsu's head onto his shaft. Zetsu let him ride out his orgasm in his mouth and swallowed every drop. Tobi finally let go and Zetsu leaned back to look at him. Zetsu smiled warmly at the panting sweaty mess before him.

Tobi smiled back and blushed as Zetsu helped him pull his pants back up and redo the clasp. "Feel better?" Zetsu asked. Tobi nodded and hugged Zetsu as they stood to go back to the kitchen. Zetsu once more opened the refrigerator to make dinner. He settled on BLT's and soup.

He was going to have to find another job and soon but tonight he didn't want to worry about it. As they ate Zetsu went over the last three months of his life. He had been attacked by a madman who had led him to the boy of his dreams albeit a bit broken. He hated the guy even in death for what he had cost Tobi but he had to thank the man too for giving him his love.


	9. Chapter 9

Madman Ch 9

**One Month Later~**

Things were going pretty well with Tobi it seemed. Zetsu often wondered though if he had maybe moved to fast by asking Tobi to be with him. Of course Tobi didn't seem to mind it. He loved the kisses and the cuddling he would receive from Zetsu. He also loved the blow jobs or hand jobs that would arise every so often.

However what bothered Tobi was that Zetsu would go and take care of himself in private. Tobi wanted to be the one to make Zetsu happy. He had asked Zetsu if he would let him but because of Tobi's past, Zetsu had denied him. Now Tobi sat on the couch chewing on his bottom lip feeling troubled while Zetsu was at a friend's house.

He needed to give back to Zetsu what Zetsu had given to him. He slid off the couch and wandered to the bedroom. He looked around wondering what he could possibly do to repay Zetsu. Not sure what hew as doing he began rummaging through the contents of the closet. A box in the back corner caught his eye and he pulled it down.

Carrying it to the bed he looked around almost guiltily. He wondered what was in the box that would render its being almost hidden. He pulled the lid off and almost swallowed his tongue. Videos, magazines and toys filled the box. Tobi pulled out one of the magazines and flipped through it.

His cheeks were on fire as he did. The book contained tons of photo shoots of two men getting it on and before he knew it, Tobi was hard. It made him wonder how he could even become horny after what he had been through. He of course was human and men had needs. Did he have needs that needed to be satisfied by someone else though?

Well obviously yes, if the blow jobs and hand jobs hadn't proven that. He set the book aside and picked up a box out of the bigger one. It was long and slim with weird writing on the front. He opened the small box and almost dropped the entire thing. Inside lay a vibrating dildo with ribs and nubs.

It was a flashy purple color and quite cute looking. Tobi could only imagine where this was used on a guy. Once again his face was flushed and his dick gave a painful throb. He knew he shouldn't. What if it brought back all that his captor had done to him? However if he was the one controlling it then why not?

He undressed quickly and sighed in relief when his pants and underwear were gone. He looked around in the box and found some cherry flavored lube. Positioning himself on the bed he lubed up the vibrator. Making sure the batteries weren't dead, he began the slow process of working the vibrator inside of him.

He gasped as the vibrator spread him. He remembered this pain. His captor had never given him anything but pain. He stopped and waited as the tip of the vibrator poked inside. He found that after a moment he was okay to continue. He pushed it further into his opening and cried out as the ribs brushed his insides.

He stopped and waited to get used to the feeling and then continued on from there. He slid it all the way in and cheered in victory mentally as he flipped the switch to low. A soft vibration began and he let out a long moan of pleasure. The vibrator rode against his prostate and made him quiver.

The nubs vibrated against his inside while the ribs rolled against his prostate. He thrust the vibrator in and out a couple of times to see how it would feel and he moaned loudly. His hand worked faster as he thrust the dildo in and out of his body. His dick ached and throbbed painfully from lack of attention.

He switched hands so that his left hand worked the dildo and his right hand rubbed his shaft. The pleasure was immense. He was uncoordinated and it was driving him crazy not being able to keep up with his bodies needs. His hands would go at different paces or one would stop while the other continued to move.

He wanted to cry in frustration. It felt so good yet awkward trying to keep a steady even pace. Somewhere off in the apartment the front door opened and Zetsu walked in. He hadn't meant to be gone so long but he had made it back and it didn't look like Tobi was freaking out or anything. As a matter of fact, Tobi wasn't present.

A loud moan escaped the bedroom and Zetsu's eyes widened. What was his raven up too? Maybe he had decided to practice giving himself a hand job. He had gotten better at that. Zetsu walked into the bedroom expecting to see his beloved laying on the bed rubbing his shaft. What he didn't expect was to also see a purple dildo being shoved in and out of the boy's ass.

When had Tobi discovered the box and why would he do this to himself after what he had been through? Zetsu slowly approached the bed. Tobi's eyes were closed in concentration and the struggle to stay coordinated was apparent. Zetsu reached out and touched Tobi's leg.

Tobi jerked at the touch and whimpered as the dildo thrust into his prostate. He looked at Zetsu with the most wanton look ever. Zetsu about died from that look. Tobi pulled the dildo out and turned it off tossing it onto the bed. He rolled onto his knees and jumped on Zetsu. Zetsu wrapped his arms around Tobi and let his hands roam over heated flesh.

"Zetsu, I want you to do it" Tobi moaned as his shaft rubbed painfully against Zetsu's pants. Zetsu looked questioningly at first before laying Tobi back on the bed. He reached out to give Tobi a hand job and Tobi shook his head. Zetsu frowned not knowing what Tobi meant.

"No I want…that." Tobi said pointing to a picture on the book. Zetsu almost fainted as he saw the two men having sex. Tobi wanted Zetsu to do that to him after what he had endured? He didn't know if he could do it. What if he hurt Tobi? He would never live it down. There was no way.

Somewhere in his train of thought, Tobi had undone his pants and gotten rid of his shirt. Tobi was serious about this. Zetsu grabbed Tobi's hands as the boy was about to pull Zetsu's pants down. He looked into Tobi's eyes and the want and the need and the raw lust could be seen but still could he do it?

"Tobi, I can't do this to you. I want you, badly but I can't do anything to hurt you." Zetsu said roughly.

"I know, that is why I know you won't. You're not him. I want this. I want it so much. I can't stand the ache, Zetsu. I feel all hot and my body feels so tight. It hurts down there. I want you to make it go away." Tobi said innocently. Zetsu was lost. He reached out and ran his fingers down a soft face to Tobi's perfect lips.

He nodded and removed his pants and underwear. Both bare Zetsu crawled over the top of Tobi. He kissed him and nipped his neck as he leaned up to his ear.

"We do this my way then. If you don't like something, you say stop and you are going to be the one in control. I want you on top of me. You can ride me and go at your pace." Zetsu said.

Tobi smiled and nodded. Zetsu lay down and let Tobi lube him up. God the boy's fingers were amazing on his skin. He helped Tobi position over the top of him and held his breath as Tobi slid onto his rock hard shaft. He wanted to grab Tobi's hips and slam him down onto it but he refrained as much as he could.

Tobi took a really long time getting to the base and seating himself fully. Zetsu was relieved when he finally felt Tobi go all the way down onto him. Tobi smiled shyly as he began to wiggle and move, not quite sure what he was supposed to do. Zetsu placed his hands on Tobi's hips and guided him up and down to show him how to ride him.

Tobi immediately began bouncing on his own and it was the most incredible feeling in the world for the both of them. Tobi moaned and gasped as Zetsu groaned and panted. Zetsu couldn't take the whimpers falling from Tobi's lips as the raven rubbed at his stomach. He took matters into his own hands, literally.

He palmed Tobi's shaft and stroked in time to Tobi's thrusts and the cries grew louder and more desperate. Tobi exploded and screamed in release as Zetsu let go and came inside of Tobi. Swaying tiredly, Zetsu caught the raven as he flopped down on top of him. He held him tight and kissed his neck.

He helped Tobi off of him and rolled so that they lay facing each other and in each others arms. Zetsu ran his fingers through Tobi's hair as the boy's eyes slid closed. Zetsu kissed Tobi's forehead and got up. He cleaned up the mess and put the box away. He silently thanked that box for leading Tobi to want to do this.

He crawled back in bed beside Tobi and smiled as the raven curled up to him. Zetsu only hoped that he had somehow fixed Tobi and not broken him all over. When Tobi woke up they would talk and find out just how Tobi felt. For now he would let his raven sleep and maybe catch some Z's himself.


	10. Chapter 10

Madman Ch 10

Zetsu opened his eyes to find that he was alone. He sat up and looked around to see that Tobi was indeed absent from the room. A cold hand clenched around his heart as he begin to panic. Had Tobi regretted what had happened? Would he find Tobi panicked and hiding? Letting out a shaky sigh, Zetsu slid off the bed. He grabbed a pair of sweats from his drawer and slipped them on.

He stepped into the hall and listened. It was quiet throughout the apartment. There was no way that Tobi had left. He hadn't even set foot towards the door since he had been here, unless it was to stop Zetsu from leaving him. Zetsu stepped into the living room to see Tobi sitting on the couch. He was chewing on his lip as if he were deep in thought.

He was dressed somewhat. He was wearing a baggy shirt and his boxers but not much else. Zetsu looked at him for a long time trying to read his expression. Tobi wasn't crying or shaking in fear. He was simply lost in thought. Zetsu stepped in front of the couch to get Tobi's attention.

"Tobi? Are you okay?" Zetsu asked carefully.

Tobi looked up and gave Zetsu a small smile. He nodded and patted the couch next to him. Zetsu sat down and Tobi crawled into Zetsu's lap. Zetsu wrapped his arms around Tobi cautiously in case he had done something that Tobi was upset about. Tobi laid his head on Zetsu's bare shoulder and began to speak.

"I was home for break from school. We had two weeks of free time and my parents were going to surprise me with a new car. I had turned sixteen a couple of months earlier. It was late at night when he came. I was asleep and my parents had gone to a party at a friend's house. They hadn't returned yet, or so I thought.

He came into my room. I woke to someone touching me. I thought my parents had returned and were coming in to tell me they had and kiss me goodnight. I was an only child so they doted on me more than the normal family would. Only it wasn't them. He was running his hand over my arm and smiling at me.

I jumped up out of bed and tried to run. He caught me before I had even made it to the door. He elbowed me in the temple and I hit the floor hard. I didn't know what hit me at first but I would learn later. He dragged me outside to throw me in his motor home and that was when I saw it. There was a new car with a big red bow on it. It was the car I had asked for." He stopped to take a breath and a shudder ran through him.

"Tobi, its okay. You don't have to tell me. I get what happened and it doesn't have to be repeated." Zetsu said. He held Tobi tighter even though he was afraid he would frighten Tobi with the way he held on to him. Tobi shook his head and looked at Zetsu. Zetsu deserved to know.

"No I have to get it out so I can let it go. He ruined my life for a long time and he still will until I can finally put it to rest." He said sternly and with determination all over his face. Zetsu nodded and kissed Tobi's lips to reassure him that he was there for him. Tobi smiled and kissed Zetsu back.

"The ride was long. I thought we were going to be driving forever. My head hurt and he had tied me up so I couldn't go anywhere. He…stripped me naked so that he could touch me. I was so scared. We finally made a turn off of the main highway. I could tell because the road became really bumpy. I knew we were on a gravel road.

The motor home stopped and he came to untie me. Then he thought differently and decided to take care of his need first. He didn't even try to make it feel good for me. He just entered me quickly and painfully. No matter what I tried to do to make it feel better it only felt worse. He grabbed my hips and dug his fingers into them.

He left god awful bruises continuously on my hips from using them to get leverage so he could thrust as hard as possible. I felt like I was coming apart every time he raped me. I wanted to die and a few times I thought I might. I was just never lucky enough to. He kept me locked in that room in the basement.

No clothes, no blankets, nothing to cover myself with because he said I was too pretty to cover up. He came every day sometime two or three times a day to rape me. I felt so numb in between the visits but I could never numb myself to the pain of the raping. He entered me dry and he always had to do something mean.

He would pinch my nipples extremely hard to hear me scream or squeeze my balls until they felt like they would rupture. He would slide a rod inside of my dick to keep me from coming and make me have dry orgasms over and over for his own entertainment. Sometimes it would be a cock ring and the rod or just one or the other.

I tried to fight back once. It was futile and the punishment for that was beyond anything he had ever done. He took a dildo and ran spikes through it with the tips pointing out. When he entered me with that, I could feel my insides being shredded. I bled when he raped me but nothing like this time.

I honestly thought I would die from that. Only I was wrong. After his brutal retaliation to my disobedience he decided to play doctor. He would take rubbing alcohol on a dildo wrapped in cloth to swab my insides so I wouldn't catch infection. That was about as torturous as the dildo with the spikes.

I never tried to leave again. I couldn't handle it if he did something worse to me. I just put up with the abuse. It was all I could do. My parents had returned from the party early. They were excited about giving me my present. They were actually going to wake me up to give it to me. He caught them before they made it to me.

I found out later because he had taken pictures of what he had done to them. He showed me the pictures continuously. He mutilated them. The things he did to my parents was awful, but I couldn't help but think that they were the lucky ones because they were dead and I wasn't." He burst into tears and Zetsu clung to him.

"Tobi, I am so, so sorry for what you endured. I wish that had never happened to you." Zetsu said trying to find words to make Tobi feel better. The problem is that there were none.

"No, Zetsu don't you see? If it hadn't happened I would have never met you. You saved me. You gave me something back after he took everything." Tobi said through his tears. Zetsu smiled softly and kissed Tobi's cheek.

"I wish I could give you so much more, Tobi. I wish I could give you the world." Zetsu said as he ran his fingers over Tobi's tear stained cheek.

"You already have. You are my world Zetsu. I love you. I need you. I only ever need you." Tobi said. Zetsu beamed. He hugged Tobi to him and felt Tobi kiss his bare shoulder.

"You are my everything, Tobi. I am so glad I met you. I don't know what I would do without you now. I am surprised that you let me in so easily. I would have never expected that you and I would go so far so soon." Zetsu said.

"Do you regret it?" Tobi asked as his eyes widened and his lip quivered.

"No way. I am just so worried about hurting you and making you fear me. I…I couldn't live with that." Zetsu said, his eyes downcast as he tried to keep from crying himself. Tobi lifted Zetsu's head to look him in the eye.

"You haven't hurt me. In fact, you fixed me. I was afraid to trust and to give in to any kind of contact but you made me feel so comfortable all the time. I just want to be around you all the time and be in your arms all that I can. I hate it when you're not holding me." Tobi said with a blush.

"Then why did you leave the bed? I was holding you then." Zetsu said with a playful smile. Tobi smiled back.

"I had to work out the details of this in my head. I needed to tell you about it so we could move on and build a future instead of worrying about what is past. I am not over it but I am on my way. As long as you are always here with me, I can heal." Tobi said. Zetsu smiled and a tear slid down his own cheek for this boy.

"Tobi, you are the strongest person I have ever met in my life. I admire your strength and your ability to overcome this enough to let me in. I love you so much and you never seize to amaze me." Zetsu said and kissed Tobi's lips. Tobi happily kissed back and cuddled closer to Zetsu's chest. Zetsu was so amazed at how adult Tobi could be and how much of a child he seemed when he was unsure of something.

The phone rang interrupting the two and Zetsu sighed. He lightly set Tobi off to the side, smiling as he seen the pout come over Tobi's features. Zetsu grabbed the phone and went back to the couch to sit next to Tobi. Tobi instantly crawled back into Zetsu's lap as he answered the phone.

Zetsu spoke to the person for a bit before hanging up. He sat stunned for a bit, before Tobi broke through his shock. Zetsu wrapped his arms around Tobi and held the boy close to him. Tobi wondered what had his boyfriend so shocked but figured if he wanted him to know he would tell him.

Tobi kissed Zetsu's neck and nuzzled the soft skin over his jugular. He could feel the pulse quicken and smiled in glee that he was the one doing that. Zetsu finally began to give in to Tobi and before the two knew it they were back in the bedroom calling out each others names in the throws of passion. They both came with explosive shouts and lie next to each other still holding onto one another.

Sleep claimed them once more and Zetsu was grateful that he hadn't had to explain the phone call to Tobi just yet. Still shocked form the whole thing he rose with the morning sunlight and went to shower. About five minutes into his shower he could feel Tobi slide in behind him and hug him from behind. Zetsu smiled as he held onto the arms that held him. He turned around to face the raven and let Tobi see his tears.

"Tobi I have to meet with some lawyers today. My father left my mom when I was six years old and he disappeared. My mom raised me until I was fifteen. She died and I was put through foster care until I was eighteen. It seems that my father never forgot about me tough. He died and left me his estate and a lot of money. I have to go and sign papers to either accept or decline it." Zetsu said as a sob wracked his frame.

Tobi took Zetsu into his arms this time and held him as he cried. Tobi hadn't had to experience that kind of trauma but he didn't envy it. His parents had loved each other and him. It was odd to think of having your father disappear and then die and leave you everything as a way of apologizing. After a bit, Zetsu got control of his emotions.

He finished his shower with Tobi's help and Tobi finished his own and turned off the water. The two dried off and dressed. Zetsu had a sorrowful look that broke Tobi's very soul. Zetsu put on his jacket and grabbed his keys. He didn't want to go and do this. Tobi put on his own jacket. He hadn't worn it yet but he would now.

Zetsu looked at Tobi in shock. Tobi smiled and took Zetsu's hand. He led him out of the apartment to the car and got in as Zetsu slid into the driver's side. Zetsu sat looking at Tobi for a bit as Tobi put on his seat belt and locked his door. He was still paranoid and he wanted to run screaming back into the apartment but Zetsu needed him right now.

"Tobi are you sure you want to go? You don't have to." Zetsu said. Tobi smiled and kissed Zetsu's lips.

"Yes, I want to go. I want to be there for you, Zetsu. Like you have been there for me." Tobi said. Zetsu nodded and started the car. He put on his own seatbelt and drove to the lawyers office. They were escorted to a conference room and the lawyers met them immediately without delay.

Zetsu read over all of the documents and blinked again and again at the amount of money his father had left him. It bordered on a million dollars. What his father had done to make that kind of money was beyond him. Why his father had left it to him instead of his wife that Zetsu had just learned of was beyond him.

Zetsu in a daze signed the papers to accept even though his heart screamed at him not to. Hey if his father wanted to leave it to him and he could use it then why would he say no? He had Tobi to think about now and the fact that he had quit his job was still hanging over him like a dark cloud. Once the lawyers signed off on the papers and handed him the official documents saying the money was his and the estate he and Tobi left the office.

They sat in the car for a long time in silence. Tobi watched Zetsu's emotions go from wonder to sadness to anger to more sadness. Tobi reached out and took the hand that sat on the shifter and held it. He picked it up and kissed it hoping to soothe Zetsu. It worked because Zetsu smiled and leaned over to kiss Tobi on the lips. Tobi met him halfway and sighed contentedly into the kiss. They were headed in the right direction.


	11. Chapter 11

Madman Ch 11

Zetsu drove to the address on the paper. It had been a week since he had signed the papers and he was now ready to see the place he had been left. He drove through a nice neighborhood and stopped in front of a three story brick house. He was sure that by the size of it that there was probably a basement too making it a four story. The keys jingled in his hand as he took them out of his pocket.

His hands were shaking and he was on the verge of tears. A hand took his and soft lips were pressed to his wrist. He looked at the raven next to him and smiled as the first tear slid free. He had wanted to sell the house unseen but logic told him to think it through. The house was paid off and the deed had been signed over to him by his father before his death.

His apartment was small but okay, although he still had to pay rent. Logic said to give up the apartment that cost too much and live in the house that was his free and clear. Tobi had told him that he should at lest look at the house before deciding. Zetsu was so glad that Tobi was here with him now. He finally nodded that he was ready and the two exited the car.

Tobi clung to Zetsu's arm as they walked to the front door. Zetsu slid the key into the lock and opened the door. He hesitated for a moment and then stepped into the house. His father's stuff was still there and nothing had been cleaned out yet. Upon his father's death it was instructed to give the keys to him along with the deed if he accepted the estate.

Zetsu stepped from the foyer into a massive living room. The television was a flat screen around a 52" or so and was mounted above the fireplace. The furniture looked leather and the tables all looked antique. It was a beautiful mesh of modern and ancient at the same time. A hall off to the right of the living room led to a massive kitchen all done in stainless steel and black. The cabinets were all done in a dark oak giving a masculine feel to the room.

A dining room connected to the kitchen done in white and tan and crème colors giving it an elegant look. French doors opened onto a patio leading to the back yard. Flowerbeds and stone walkways led to a swimming pool and a cabana. Zetsu couldn't help but be impressed. Tobi seemed at ease as this was the life he had been used to before his abduction.

They walked back into the house and back to the living room to walk upstairs. The second floor held five bedrooms with the master bedroom being on the ground floor. He wasn't ready to see that personal side of his father yet. He opened doors to the bedrooms and balked at the size of the bedrooms. The bathroom at the end of the hall was nothing to stick your nose up at either.

The house was in a word fantastic. It was a lot more room than he and Tobi needed or would ever use but it could be made useable. The stairs to the attic creaked under their weight the way that most attic steps do but the attic itself looked newly refurbished. A rec room of sorts was the attic. A pool table stood in the middle with a bar off to the side. Dart boards and a television hung on the walls. It looked like a miniature bar up here and tit made Zetsu smile.

Finally going down to the main floor Zetsu finally went into the master bedroom. The walls were done in dark paneling and the décor was done in black or dark blues. The bed was a king size and the bathroom was big enough to park a couple of cars in. A tub big and round sat in the middle of the floor. A shower with two giant showerheads was off in one corner where a his and hers sink took up another wall. The toilet sat on another wall opposite the sinks.

Zetsu was in love with this house and he could really see him and Tobi living here. His apartment was in an okay part of town but here he was sure nothing would happen. Of course Tobi's madman had come to the rich neighborhood and taken Tobi so it could still happen. Zetsu felt a bit more secure here than his apartment though.

They went back to the living room as the doorbell rang. Zetsu gave Tobi a frown as he went to answer the door. A blonde woman of about fifty stood in the door. She was dressed in a white skirt and a white sweater with white heels. She looked rich and Zetsu couldn't help but wonder who she was.

"I am Joanna. You're Zetsu, right? I was your dad's wife." She said. Zetsu stood staring at her as if she had grown a second head.

"I'm Tobi, Zetsu's boyfriend. Would you like to come in?" He asked. She smiled and came into the house.

Tobi led her and a still stunned Zetsu to the couch. They all sat, Zetsu none to gracefully. She fiddled with her bag and then her skirt as she thought of what to say.

"So you're homosexual. I didn't know that. Not that that is bad. I just didn't remember hearing your father ever mention it. He talked about you all the time." She said trying to look him in the eye.

"What do you want?" Zetsu asked. Tobi bit his lip. He was aware that this must be hard for Zetsu.

"I actually wanted to give this to you." She said bringing out a silver key.

"It is to a safe deposit box. The bank name and box number is on this card. Your father asked me to give it to you in the even to f his death." She said as she handed it to him.

It was Tobi who took the items rather then Zetsu. He sat there looking at her as if she had somehow stolen his birthday.

"Look Joanna, I don't know what the hell is going on but my father left me when I was six. He remarried and got on with his life. While my mother suffered cancer and died and I was sent from home to home. Out of the blue I get a call that my father has died and has left me his money and Estate." Zetsu said with a glare.

"You accepted both of them though." She pointed out. Zetsu sighed and looked away.

"Listen Joanna. Zetsu is hurt and he is confused. His dad never contacted him and all of a sudden he leaves his money and house to him instead of you and Zetsu is wondering why. This has been really hard on him. He wasn't even going to keep the house, now I think he has fallen in love with it but." Tobi said with a shrug.

"It isn't a surprise that you would love this house Zetsu. You were born here. This house was where your mom and dad lived when they married. It belonged to your father's parents. You were born in the first bedroom on the right, upstairs." Joanna said.

Zetsu looked at Joanna in shock and then burst into tears. He sat with his hands over his face as Tobi rubbed his back. He gave Joanna an apologetic smile. She nodded that she understood. Zetsu laid his head on Tobi's shoulder and let the anguish wash over him. His father had apparently had him in mind the whole time.

After the tears finally slowed and then stopped, Zetsu sat up. He sniffled and wiped the tears on his sleeve. He looked at the floor and worked out the whole thing in his head. He had never understood why his father had left and why he didn't love him anymore. Now he was even more confused.

"If my father cared enough to leave his house to me then why did he leave?" Zetsu asked.

"Your mother and father loved each other, Zetsu. When they couldn't make it work, your mother left and took you with her. She told your dad that she didn't want him to see you because it would only hurt and confuse you. He tried a few times to get her to change her mind but she never would. Eventually he stopped asking.

It killed him that he couldn't see you but he would watch you sometimes. At school or in the park with friends. He never got close for the fear of angering your mother. He loved you Zetsu but he couldn't hurt you or your mom. " She said trying to help him understand so that he could get over the anger.

Zetsu sighed and threw his head back on the couch. Joanna stood to leave and Tobi followed her to the door. He shook her hand and even let her hug him as she opened the door and left. He turned back around to go back into the living room to find Zetsu crying once more. He looked so miserable that it broke Tobi's heart.

Tobi sat on the couch and pulled Zetsu to him. Zetsu laid his head on Tobi's chest and cried for all he was worth. Tobi ran his fingers through Zetsu's hair and kissed the back of Zetsu's neck every so often. Zetsu eventually fell asleep from exhaustion. Tobi covered the tow of them up on the couch and fell asleep with his lover.


	12. Chapter 12

Madman Ch 12

The next week was spent packing up Zetsu's father's belongings. Clothes, books, personal items that Zetsu had no use for were stored in boxes or thrown away. He had somehow found it in his heart not to hate Joanna. She after all hadn't been the reason for his parents break-up nor the fact that his father stayed away.

The job was tough but with Tobi by his side every step of the way it made it bearable. Tobi had really been a trooper and helped Zetsu through the worst moments. Zetsu knew that Tobi had his own stuff to deal with and yet he still found a way to push it aside to help Zetsu. Zetsu found he loved the boy even more.

They ordered take out and remained at the house the whole week. Zetsu's cell phone rang and Deidara was on the other end. He sounded relieved to have finally gotten a hold of Zetsu. Zetsu had kept his phone off for most of the week. He wasn't ready to tell everyone about his father and the house or the money.

He knew he would have to soon though considering that he was going to ask his friends to come live with him and Tobi. The house was much too big for the two of them and his friends all struggled to pay rent and go to college. He wanted to give them an easier life so that they could enjoy it with him.

He told Deidara he would call him tomorrow and promised to actually have a conversation with him. He really needed to let Tobi in on his plan. Deidara hung up and Zetsu pocketed his phone. He turned to Tobi and smiled at his worried expression. Tobi walked to him and put his arms around Zetsu's waist.

"Why the worried expression Tobi?" Zetsu asked wrapping his arms around Tobi.

"I don't want you to lose your friends because of your dad. He can't ruin your lie if you don't let him." Tobi said.

Zetsu gave a confused look and then smiled. Tobi actually wanted Zetsu to keep his friends around. This may not be as bad as he thought. He walked them over to the couch and dropped the two of them onto it. He sat back and ran his fingers through Tobi's hair in thought.

"Tobi, this house is much too big for just me and you. I would really like to ask my friends to come live here with us. They are all struggling to make it and it doesn't seem fair. Deidara and Sasori are artists. They make money on what they can sell of their art. If they can't sell anything right away then they have to find away to make money.

Itachi is still in college and Kisame works at a garage. It barely covers what they need and college isn't cheap. Plus you add rent to that and it really puts a strain on things. Itachi keeps talking about dropping out of college to help Kisame with the bills. I can't let that happen.

Hidan and Kakuzu work for a restaurant as fry cooks. Kakuzu is working on getting a job for some bank but until that happens it is hard for them to make ends meat. I want to do something for them that will make their life easier. Do you know what I mean?" Zetsu asked.

Tobi looked lost in thought. It would mean being around someone else and not just one someone else but six someone else'. He could understand why Zetsu felt the way he did. He had to be a bigger person and tell Zetsu that he could ask them. He could do it as long as Zetsu was by his side at all times.

"I think it's a great idea, Zetsu. I understand why you want to. I can handle it as long as you are here with me." He said honestly.

Zetsu smiled and pulled Tobi into a kiss. It was long and sweet and full of passion. When they parted, Tobi smiled and ran his hand down Zetsu's cheek. Zetsu had such a big heart and Tobi found his was opening up to accommodate the rest of Zetsu's life which was Zetsu's friends. Maybe they would be his as well.

They got up and continued the job of packing and cleaning out the house. The furniture stayed and the appliances. Anything else unless Zetsu or Tobi really liked it was packed into a box to be gotten rid of. Around noon they broke for lunch and decided to eat on the back patio.

It was quiet and sunny as they ate sandwiches and fruit. The food in the refrigerator was still good so they used what they could and got rid of the rest. Joanna had called the house to see if they needed anything and Tobi had told her that they were fine. She said if they needed anything to call her.

The key to the safe deposit box sat on the table and mocked Zetsu. He knew he needed to see what was in the box but he wasn't sure he wanted to. Tobi had been patient and understanding in his hesitation. Zetsu would look when he was ready. They finished lunch and went back to the chore of packing and cleaning.

The sooner they finished this job the sooner they could move on from it. Zetsu had decided that he was going to ask Joanna if there was anything she wanted. It was obvious that she wasn't hurting for money but he wondered if there might be something that she wanted of sentimental value.

"Tobi, what do you say we call it a day and go take a swim?" Zetsu asked. Tobi smiled and nodded.

"That sounds good. I like to swim." He said and Zetsu gave him a hug. He couldn't imagine anyone hurting this boy but someone had and it was up to him to fix him.

They walked to the pool dressed in their boxers and Zetsu took the bold move and took them off. Tobi blushed as he watched Zetsu dive naked into the water. Tobi shyly slid his off and slipped into the pool. He had never skinny dipped before and it was a bit embarrassing.

Zetsu swam up to him and took him into his arms. They kissed passionately and Tobi moaned into the kiss. Zetsu let his hands glide over Tobi's naked body. He could feel the shivers running over Tobi's frame. A moment later Tobi was erect and needing. Zetsu dived under the water and gave Tobi the most mind blowing blow job he had ever had.

The sight of Tobi panting and sweating made Zetsu smile in victory. The two lounged on their backs in the water and let themselves float for a while. The sun began to set and they decided it was time to go in the house before it got dark. Climbing out of the pool they walked naked across the yard and into the house.

Zetsu sat on the couch and turned on the T.V. He pulled Tobi onto his lap and the two settled into what was already a nightly routine of watching television and then eat and then bed. Zetsu kind of liked this new life. He could spend endless time with Tobi and not have to worry about tomorrow.

**A/N: Not real happy with this chapter. Kind of feels like a 10 year old wrote it instead of me. Next chapter will be better. At least we have Zetsu's friends coming into play. **


	13. Chapter 13

Madman Ch 13

Zetsu called all of his friends to come over for dinner a week later. He wanted to have them face to face and give them the grand tour so they knew what they would be expecting. Tobi was a bit nervous considering he hadn't been around any of Zetsu's friends all at once and only a couple of them had he ever met.

Zetsu reassured him over and over again that it would be okay. They prepared the meal together and set the table. Zetsu was happy to be seeing his friends while Tobi wasn't sure what to think. He kept the smile on his face even though he wanted to run screaming and lock himself in a room to hide.

Two by two the friends began showing up. Sasori and Deidara were first to show. The red head was a bit intimidating to Tobi but the blonde wasn't so bad. He had met him previously and he hadn't felt as threatened by him. Deidara hugged Zetsu and gave Tobi a cheery smile. Tobi gave a small smile of his own.

Sasori shook Zetsu's hand and gave Tobi a passing wave. Tobi gave his own half wave and crowded close to Zetsu. Zetsu placed his arm around Tobi's waist and held him close. He felt Tobi relax into the hold and smiled in relief. Tobi was still a bit jittery and it was only two weeks ago that he had ventured out of the apartment.

Kisame and Itachi were the next two to show up. The tall man gave Tobi the jitters and the raven looked downright menacing to Tobi. Tobi felt his resolve slipping as they greeted Zetsu. Kisame smiled brightly at Tobi and gave him a small pat on the arm. Tobi almost bolted from the room.

If it hadn't been for Zetsu's hold on him, he just might have. Itachi gave him a nod of acknowledgement but nothing more. They joined the other two friends in the living room. Conversations started up between Sasori and Kisame and Itachi sat listening to the blonde babble on and on about something.

Kakuzu and Hidan showed last. Hidan had been the other friend that Tobi had met. Now looking at the hulking man next to him, Tobi felt himself starting to panic. A soft kiss on his cheek and a hug made him relax. He turned to face the last two with a smile. He couldn't lose his nerve now.

Zetsu brought the food into the table with Tobi helping him. When the food was all on the table he called everyone to come eat and sat down with Tobi on the end of one side where Zetsu could sit at the very end of the table itself and address everyone. Tobi was happy to see that Deidara had sat down next to him.

Everyone dug into the food and complimented both Tobi and Zetsu's cooking skills. They talked about the house and all of its perks. Zetsu could clearly see the envy on his friends faces. He was all too happy to be able to make that envy reality for them. He took a long look around the table at the guys he had grown up with and smiled.

"I asked all of you to come to dinner tonight because I wanted to ask you all something. I know that times are hard for everyone and that no one has the ideal financial status right now. However I am looking to change that. I want to ask all of you to come live here with Tobi and I. It's a big house with plenty of space.

Don't answer until you see the whole thing thoroughly. I think you guys can all see the perks of living here. Extra cash saved from not paying rent and maybe getting ahead instead of deeper in the hole. It will benefit all of us in the long run. This house is paid off and was left to me by my dad who took off and then decided to compensate by leaving me money and this house.

I want to share this place with all of you. We have been best friends for so long that we are family. I know that past few months have been weird for all of us. I had something to take care of and now that I have gotten the worst part taken care of I am hoping to reconnect with my family now." Zetsu said.

Everyone sat thinking. He could see the wheels turning in their minds. Each one thinking about the prospect of living a little easier. Zetsu continued to eat and let his friends ponder. Tobi smiled and gave Zetsu a soft kiss on the cheek. Zetsu nuzzled Tobi's cheek against his own and squeezed Tobi's hand.

Dinner was finished and the tour began. Each and every room was a new excitement to the six friends. The attic had them won over. The pool and Jacuzzi were added bonuses to the whole thing. Kakuzu and Hidan made a decision right away that they would definitely love to live here. Zetsu was so happy for that.

Kisame and Itachi discussed it again and again and finally agreed that it would be best for them to make the move as well. Deidara and Sasori were a little slower to jump on the band wagon but in the end they all agreed to move in with Tobi and Zetsu. Zetsu could have cried he was so happy.

Agree that no one had anything going on the next day the six friends stayed the night to get the feel for the house. All picking rooms that would suit them all. Hidan, Deidara, and Itachi managed to get Tobi to accompany them to the kitchen to hang while the other four hung out together in the living room.

It was something that seme's needed once in a while. Also it gave the ukes more time to talk about their loves. Itachi only spoke when spoken too but the other two talked up a storm. Tobi found that he was at ease in the presence of the ukes. Itachi still made him feel a bit giddy but he could control his urge to run.

Tobi spoke of Zetsu and how he had been coping with his father's death and how he had given Joanna a hard time when he first met her. He elaborated on the cleaning out of his father's room and how it had made Zetsu melancholy. He told them about the first week after the news of Zetsu's father's death and how he had felt helpless in how to help Zetsu.

The friends assured Tobi that he had done what needed to be done and they thanked him for being there for Zetsu when they couldn't. He blushed and smiled. He knew they wanted to ask him about his traumatic experience and he wasn't sure he could handle it if they did. He was trying to be normal even if he felt anything but.

After a few drinks of white wine that Zetsu had bought and served with dinner, tongues became loose. Tobi's included. He talked freely about his parents murders and the awful year of hell he had spent trapped in a basement at the mercy of a madman. He laughed and he cried as he talked and before long he was acting as though he had known these three boys forever.

Zetsu came into the kitchen to check on Tobi and noticed the intoxicated seventeen year old. Deidara and Hidan gave him a sheepish look and Itachi only shrugged. Zetsu wanted to give them a piece of his mind about getting Tobi drunk but when Tobi laughed and seemed at ease he let it slide.

He reentered the living room to tell the seme's that their boyfriends were a bad influence on Tobi. They all laughed and shrugged. Zetsu deep down knew that this was exactly what Tobi needed. It was what they all needed. And now that they would be living together, they would all get everything they needed and more.


	14. Epilogue

Madman Epilogue

**A/N: This is the conclusion chapter to this story. Yes my friends I am sorry but it is over. Thank you all for reading it through to the end. Hugs to all my readers! **

**One Year Later~**

Things couldn't be any better for Zetsu as he sat on the patio shooting the shit with Kisame and Sasori one warm summer night. Kakuzu and Hidan had gone for a swim and Deidara had convinced Itachi and Tobi to go shopping with him. Yes shopping. Sasori had flat refused saying that Deidara had a bad habit of acting like a chic in the shops.

So begrudgingly Itachi had gone and Tobi had willingly gone. Zetsu was so happy that Tobi was no longer wrapped up in his shell. Deidara and Hidan had been great for Tobi, minus the alcohol incident which had left Tobi hung over and sick for two days. Zetsu hadn't been very happy about that.

Now though Tobi laughed and he smiled. He made jokes and he talked out without having to be coaxed. Zetsu had found him so much more intriguing once he opened up and began telling Zetsu things about himself as a child. Deidara and Tobi were the best of friends despite their age difference.

You wouldn't know that Deidara was twenty three and that Tobi was eighteen. Deidara had a very immature quality to him. Itachi was usually annoyed by such things and it usually brought out a more childish side to Deidara when they argued, often having Deidara stick out his tongue or wiggle his hands in a Na Na Boo Boo kind of fit.

Hidan however was a more vocal fighter and would curse up a storm sometimes making Tobi turn green in shock. Zetsu figured he hadn't heard some of the things that came from the man's mouth before, considering he came from a rich back ground and his parents probably never said a cuss word one.

Itachi fought silently plotting someone's down fall and way too often Kisame had to talk his lover out of maiming Deidara. But none of them would give up the opportunity to be together like this. Everyone had their flaws and their routines and sometimes someone would rub someone the wrong way. Zetsu however liked to be rubbed anyway by Tobi.

Tobi had taken control in the relationship, still preferring the bottom but telling Zetsu what to do. Zetsu found he liked being ordered around by his young boyfriend. Tobi had a seductive side to him that Zetsu hadn't seen until the others had moved in. He often started by giving Zetsu a look then the looks would turn to touches.

The dinner table was an awful place to be sometimes. For everyone else that is. Tobi had taken to running his foot up between Zetsu's legs, tormenting him and making him so hot and hard that he would make unpleasant noises that drew everyone's attention. Tobi would just smile innocently the whole time.

Zetsu had learned that the shower was Tobi's favorite place to have sex. No matter when Zetsu would take a shower Tobi always joined him and they always had sex. Tobi would always get out first and stumble tiredly to the bedroom, crawl into bed and crash. Zetsu would finish his shower and join him after. Those were his favorite times too.

Tobi had gotten some wild ideas after catching Hidan and Kakuzu doing it in the pool one night. He had dived on top of Zetsu and ordered him to have sex with him in the bathtub. Zetsu had thought it an odd request until he got it out of Tobi that he had seen the other two in the pool. Zetsu made a mental note to clean the pool.

Deidara had also gotten good at sharing things with Tobi. Cross dressing was something that Sasori obviously loved about his uke. Zetsu had come into the bedroom one day to find Tobi in a catholic School girl outfit and no underwear. He had to admit that it made his blood pump a little faster than normal.

Hidan had a masochistic side to him that scared Tobi when he talked about the things that Kakuzu would do to him. Tobi had asked Zetsu why Hidan would like that. Zetsu had had to explain to Tobi that some people actually enjoyed being hurt. Tobi had been awfully pale after that conversation.

Zetsu had found that Tobi was romantic as well. Candles and soft music surrounding a bubble bath with lavender scented bath oils would be awaiting him from time to time. Zetsu loved every bit of it. On Zetsu's birthday he had found Tobi lying naked on their bed covered in frosting that read happy birthday Zetsu.

On Christmas Zetsu had come into the bedroom to find Tobi naked and wrapped in a big red bow. He had asked Zetsu if he was tired of getting only him for his presents. Zetsu had told him that as long as he was the only thing he got for his presents that he could die a happy man. It had become their little sacred thing.

The sight of the three returning ukes drew the semes' attention. Tobi walked happily up to Zetsu and sat in his lap. He kissed Zetsu's neck and purred in Zetsu's ear. Zetsu breathed a sigh of relief. He hated when Tobi was away from him. He would never tell the raven that but it made him feel empty.

When the raven would return to his arms he would beam a smile that could block out the sun. Sasori and Kisame seemed to feel that as well. Kisame was happy as could be to have Itachi sitting on his lap wrapped in his arms. And Sasori was smiling which unless it was a sadistic smile, was a rare sight.

Kakuzu and Hidan joined the others on the patio and they all sat watching the stars in the sky. Deidara babbled about what he had bought and Hidan bitched about Kakuzu being too rough. Great Zetsu would have to clean the pool again. He smiled despite having to. Slowly the couples rose to go inside all agreeing it was time for bed.

Some of them still had to work and others needed their beauty sleep. Sasori and Deidara had opened a small gallery and were working on expanding it. It was making them a steady cash flow for the time being and they couldn't be happier. Itachi had finally managed to catch up the bills that he and Kisame had been behind on.

It seemed that everyone was doing alright. Kakuzu had gotten his bank job and he was all too happy. He was a loan officer and the thought of giving people money made him a little bitter. He however was good at what he did. Hidan didn't work as he let Kakuzu support him. Deidara called him a housewife and got a punch in the jaw.

Zetsu settled into bed next to Tobi and held the boy close to him. Tobi cuddled up and lay his head on Zetsu's shoulder. Tobi had opened up and learned so much and Zetsu was happy that he had been the one to help with that transformation. He kissed Tobi's cheek and closed his eyes to go to sleep.

"Hey, Zetsu. What is a rim job? And what is a golden shower?" He asked innocently.

A beat red Zetsu stared wide eyed into the dark. It seemed that Tobi had so much more left to learn and the first lesson would be to stop listening to Deidara and Hidan.


End file.
